Love is a lie
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Há muito a rainha tivera seu coração partido... mas mesmo enterrado sob o gelo e a neve, o amor sobreviveu. [Freya/Eric]


O espelho fora destruído. Eles venceram. Freya ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre a barriga, em uma tentativa falha de conter o sangramento, quando perdeu a consciência por alguns minutos... E quando despertou tudo o que conseguiu ver foi fogo... A fumaça estava lhe sufocando e ela não teve certeza se a dificuldade para respirar era devido a esta ou a grande quantidade de sangue que perderá... Sua guarda tinha se revoltado contra ela e fogo era tudo o que ela podia ver. O ar ficou mais pesado e o castelo começou a derreter. Sua bela escultura de gelo estava se desfazendo aos seus pés e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Sentiu uma pontada de dor quando percebeu que fora deixada para morrer. Uma morte lenta e dolorosa. O que fizera para ser tão odiada? Acabara de se sacrificar para salvá-los, ainda assim fora abandonada. O amor é uma mentira, se lembrou.

A rainha tinha se movido apenas alguns metros de onde caíra, após receber o abraço mortal de sua irmã, deixando uma trilha de sangue até onde o espelho havia estado há poucos minutos. Vermelho vivo pintando o branco perfeito do chão. Que belo quadro... Sua intenção era alcançar uma das escadas laterais, mas de modo algum conseguiria subir alguma delas. Ela mal conseguia se mover. A dor consumia todo o seu corpo.

Sua irmã. Este era um péssimo momento para se lembrar da rainha mais velha e toda a dor que esta havia causado. Ravenna estava morta, mas isso não lhe fez sentir nem um pouco melhor. As labaredas aumentaram e a rainha se encolheu mais um pouco. Ela levantou a mão trêmula e tentou apagar o fogo, mas nada aconteceu. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, enquanto tentava desesperadamente erguer uma parede de gelo entre si e o fogo, porém a única coisa que conseguirá fora ficar mais frustrada. Aparentemente seus poderes também tinham lhe abandonado...Em outras palavras, a rainha do gelo estava encurralada em um mar de chamas.

Freya se sentiu traída. Traída pela irmã que tanto amou, traída pelas crianças que um dia salvará de um destino cruel, traída por si mesma, traída por Eric... Não que isso fosse uma surpresa, uma vez que ele já havia lhe abandonado antes. Mas acima de tudo ela sentiu medo. Não seria exagero algum dizer que ela estava apavorada. Nunca sentiu tanto medo desde o trágico dia do incêndio que selará seu destino. Se ela não tivesse sido tão tola, talvez sua menina ainda estivesse com ela, talvez Ben não a tivesse traído... Talvez ela tivesse sido feliz... Não. Ravenna nunca permitiria isso, sabia disso, ainda sim aqueles "E se" lhe atormentariam para sempre agora que sabia a verdade. Não que ela fosse viver muito mais para remoer o passado.

Sempre temerá o fogo. Mesmo antes de virar a temida rainha do gelo, dona de todo o Norte, algo dentro dela sempre odiou aquela energia vermelha destrutiva conhecida como fogo, ou como ela preferia poeticamente chamar: A flor flamejante. Era assim que as grandes feiticeiras se referiam a ele. E apesar de tudo era isso que ela era. Sabia que era um medo insano, mas isso não a impedia de ficar o mais longe o possível. Depois do incêndio então, ela simplesmente baniu o perto de si, nunca sentiria frio mesmo... Ironicamente, se sentia extremamente fria nesse momento, e lhe ocorreu que talvez fosse devido à falta de sangue. Uma piada de mal gosto em sua humilde opinião.

Ouviu gritos ao longe e por um segundo pensou ter ouvido seu nome, mas logo varreu a ilusão insana de sua mente. Ninguém viria lhe salvar. Não hoje. Nem nunca. Não havia ninguém que se importava o suficiente para se arriscar por ela. Lembrou-se de Eric. Um dia pensará que o caçador pudesse ser seu salvador, que ele levaria toda a dor embora... Quão tola ela era. Freya riu amargamente quando percebeu seu cabelo perfeitamente branco retornar momentaneamente para seu tom louro arruivado original. Sua única regra era "Não ame", entretanto aqui estava ela, a rainha do gelo, apaixonada por um dos seus caçadores...um que não lhe amava. Tudo o que eles compartilharam foram algumas conversas e algumas noites. Só...

Se lembrou do último beijo que trocaram, fora um beijo roubado na esquina do corredor. Um beijo doce que conseguirá aquecer todo o seu ser. Apenas um beijo, mas claramente fora muito mais que isso para ela, mesmo que se recusasse a admitir. As chamas estavam se aproximando e as poças de água não seriam mais capazes de afastar o fogo, alguém tinha jogado óleo por todo o chão. Ela sabia que ele a odiava, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto ao ponto de deixa-la morrer dessa forma, não depois do que viveram.

Vinha encontrando problemas para controlar seus sentimentos desde que descobrirá que ele estava vivo, sentimentos que insistiam em interferir em sua aparência e seus poderes. Cansada de lutar a rainha permitiu seus cabelos assumirem o ruivo natural. Não que alguém fosse ver. E então quando o último lapso de consciência lhe atingiu a rainha do gelo concluiu que seu coração há muito congelado finalmente voltará a bater.

― Onde vai?! ― questionou Sarah preocupada enquanto segurava o braço do homem a sua frente. Eric estava atordoado e ela não entendia porque. Tinham vencido Ravenna, o espelho fora destruído, eles finalmente estariam livres de Freya e poderiam viver o seu amor juvenil em paz. Entretanto, enquanto todos a sua volta comemoravam, o caçador parecia ser o único infeliz. O homem passava as mãos no cabelo enquanto fitava o castelo em chamas. Ele era contra a idéia, sabia. Mas não entendia porque tanto desespero. A maioria dos caçadores já tinha deixado o local, mas ele ainda continuava a contemplar o palácio em chamas.

O homem não conseguia tirar as palavras de Ravenna da sua cabeça. "Quão tola você é little sister... Disposta a morrer por esses idiotas, metade quer a sua cabeça em uma bandeja e a outra metade, bom... melhor nem comentar. Pior que isso é estar apaixonada por alguém que não te ama."

Eric sempre quis se vingar de Freya, ou era isso que pensava até vê-la lutar contra irmã em prol deles... ouvir sua história e relembrar de momentos que há muito pensou ter esquecido... Lembrou de ouvir Ravenna gritar com Freya e olhar em sua direção enquanto se aproximava da rainha mais jovem, "alguém que te mataria sem nem piscar, tem idéia de quão triste isso é? Quão patética você é?"

Tinham vencido, ainda assim, ele se sentiu como o pior dos perdedores. Freya congelou o espelho e ele o destruiu com seu machado. Ela estava machucada e quase inconsciente no chão. Sarah o abraçou e ele olhou para mulher no chão uma última vez antes de se levantar e seguir os outros, uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos quando a consciência lhe fugiu.

Seus irmãos tinham se revoltado contra ela e proclamado sua liberdade, e foi nesse momento que tudo começou a dar errado. Eles deveriam comemorar, não atear fogo no castelo. Freya estava terrivelmente machucada, mas não morta, com alguma ajuda ela poderia facilmente sobreviver, não que ela merecesse de fato ou que alguém fosse lhe ajudar, ainda assim, ela viveria, provavelmente acordaria horas depois e daria conta de si mesma, ou talvez não. Ninguém se importava realmente. Entretanto, em meio aos gritos de felicidade alguém decidiu ter certeza de que ela não sairia de lá, então em poucos minutos o castelo estava em chamas. E ele não soube o porquê, mas o rosto pálido não saiu de sua mente desde então. E um medo desconhecido lhe invadiu. Eric tinha dito não aos seus amigos, mas ninguém lhe ouviu.

Sua mente começou a reviver memórias antigas enquanto ele procurava um modo de adentrar o local. Sarah estava preocupada, porém ele não poderia se importar menos. Estava perdido em um mar de lembranças distantes... Se lembrou de se aproximar e ouvir uma risada desconhecida, ela estava observando uma criança pequena tentando segurar um arco que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho, fracassar miseravelmente. Ele nunca tinha visto ela rir, e achou o som totalmente encantador. Se escondeu nas sombras e viu a rainha se aproximar do garoto e auxilia-lo com o arco. Ambos pareciam extremamente contentes e seu coração parou por um segundo quando ela virou em sua direção rindo e lhe mandou sair das sombras. A memória mudou para o primeiro beijo que eles deram, foi ele quem avançou o sinal, e ela não respondeu de início, fazendo-o se arrepender imediatamente e temer por sua ira, porém após alguns segundos ele sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar contra seus lábios quando ela retribuiu e ele não se lembrou de ter estado tão feliz em outra ocasião.

As memórias vinham muito rápido em sua mente e ele não conseguia ignorar os gritos que se repetiam como ecos, as chamas estavam aumentando e ele ainda não havia encontrado uma entrada. Foi quando outra memória lhe atingiu. Se lembrou de ver fogo e ouvi-la gritar... Mais da metade da guarda estava em missão e um dos reis vizinhos aproveitou para tentar invadir o castelo. Eles atearam fogo, e os caçadores estavam tão ocupados tentando se salvar que se esqueceram dela. Agora ele achou que o ataque não fora tão surpresa assim, parecia muito bem planejado. Ela estava paralisada quando a encontrou. Ele nunca tinha visto com tanto medo antes, para ser sincero, ele nunca a tinha visto com medo e vê-la apavorada não foi uma boa impressão. Freya se agarrou a ele e o homem não se importou quando suas mãos queimaram sua pele, arrancando-lhe uma careta de dor. Ela estava tão indefesa... foi aí que ele aprendeu que a rainha temia o fogo. Não que fosse algo difícil de adivinhar. Embora ele tivesse certeza que ninguém tinha dimensão do medo que ela sentia.

A lembrança foi o suficiente para ele se desviar de Sarah e se embrenhar nas chamas. O caçador ouviu-a gritar seu nome, mas não se importou, se quer viu quem tentará lhe impedir de entrar no castelo e fora parar no chão no momento seguinte. Freya estava em seu santuário e com sorte o fogo ainda não teria chegado até lá. Eric esperou que o gelo derretido estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho em controlar as chamas. O homem tampou o nariz enquanto corria pelos corredores cuidadosamente desviando dos pedaços de madeira que caiam do teto e das labaredas que aumentavam a cada segundo.

A voz doce invadiu sua mente quando ele se viu obrigado a pegar o caminho mais longo quando se deparou com um dos corredores totalmente em chamas. O homem agradeceu aos Deuses por conhecer o castelo tão bem, virou à direita e seguiu reto, qualquer outro teria se perdido na primeira curva. A voz continuou a lhe perseguir e ele se viu outra vez afundado em lembranças.

Estavam nos aposentos da rainha, seus corpos estavam entrelaçados e ele sorriu ao admirar a mulher deitada ao seu lado. O quarto estava iluminado apenas pela luz fraca da lareira, as janelas estavam trancadas, ainda assim alguns feixes de luzes insistiam em invadir o quarto. As noites eram sempre claras no Norte. Freya não sentia frio e odiava o fogo. E ele não podia deixar de se sentir especial toda vez que passava a noite com ela. A rainha sempre cuidava para que ele não congelasse de frio, e mesmo que ela dissesse que não se importava, ele sabia que sim, do contrário não teria tanto trabalho para deixa-lo confortável.

Levantou uma das mãos e começou a acariciar os cabelos da mulher, que estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, seus cabelos eram de um branco perfeito e ele se perguntou se eles foram sempre assim, e por um momento ele pode jurar que eles assumiram um tom avermelhado, como se respondessem sua pergunta inconscientemente e desde então sempre que olhava para ela, era como se pudesse ver por detrás do véu, uma Freya diferente. A mulher levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao fita-lo. Eric amava quando ela sorria. Era tão raro, embora ocorresse com uma certa frequência quando ele estava perto, a esta altura o caçador já tinha decorado todas as curvas de seu rosto e sabia exatamente onde as covinhas se formariam. Ele tinha aprendido a reconhecer o seu olhar também, e podia dizer quando o verde brilhante de seus olhos atingia um tom perigoso.

― O que está pensando? ― questionou ela.

― Que você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi.

― Como se você já tivesse visto muitas mulheres. ― riu ao repousar novamente.

― Ainda que conhecesse todas as mulheres do reino e me apresentassem as mais belas, continuaria achando você a mais bela de todas.

― Um romântico barato... Meu Deus! ― retrucou ela e sua risada se perdeu contra os lábios do caçador.

A lembrança morreu. Quando alcançou o santuário a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que o chão tinha sido preenchido com óleo, para evitar que a água apagasse o fogo. Ele vasculhou rapidamente o local com os olhos e xingou mentalmente ao perceber que jamais conseguiria voltar por onde veio. As chamas não estavam tão altas aqui, porém a fumaça dominava o local e ele teve dificuldade de avistar o corpo de Freya encolhido no chão. Ela não estava mais onde a deixará, porém estava inconsciente novamente. Ele correu até ela e sentiu um nó na garganta ao avistar a poça de sangue no chão. Aparentemente a situação era pior do que ele pensava. O caçador tentou acordá-la, mas a mulher não respondeu. O amontoado de cabelos vermelhos lhe chamou atenção e ele deu um mini sorriso quando a pegou no colo e vasculhou o local em busca de uma saída. Não sabia o que isso significava, mas eles com certeza lhe caíam melhor que o branco habitual. Congelou por um momento ao pensar que talvez isso significasse que a vida estava se esvaindo dela, seu corpo estava mais frio que o normal e isso lhe preocupou.

Avistou as escadas laterais, não tinha certeza onde elas iam dar, uma levava até o quarto de Freya, mas a outra ele não lembrava de ter se aventurado alguma vez por ela, entretanto está era sua única chance de escapar. Escolheu a da direita. O fogo não tinha chegado até ali ainda, entretanto como a maioria do castelo era feito de pedra, o calor era imenso, e ele não teve dúvidas de que logo o lugar seria tomado por chamas. Continuou andando, as escadas levavam para cima, e ele parecia estar seguindo direto para um beco sem saída, até que encontrou uma porta discreta entre um lance de escadas e outro, não se assustou ao encontrar mais escadas ao adentrar o local, porém estas levavam para baixo e ele suspirou aliviado ao sair em um corredor mais ou norte do castelo. Nada de fogo por aqui.

Eric reconheceu o lugar. Estivera mais vezes do que pudera contar, entretanto apenas uma lhe marcava a memória. Freya estava observando o treinamento e ele lhe cercou quando ela finalmente deixou o local, ela estava lhe evitando há algum tempo e ele não sabia porquê. Hora perfeita para descobrir... Não exatamente. A rainha ficará furiosa, eles brigaram e ele jamais esqueceu suas palavras. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva enquanto ela dizia em um tom baixo e frio. "Você não é especial caçador, jamais me apaixonarei por você. Só porque passamos algumas noites juntos isso não lhe dá o direito de cobrar satisfações. Não esqueça o seu lugar. " Ele mal notou que ela segurava o seu braço enquanto falava, e aparentemente nem ela. A dor do seu sangue esfriando e sua pele congelando não era nada comparado ao que seu coração estava sentindo. Quão tolo ele era ao pensar que a rainha pudesse ama-lo. A mesma rainha que proclama que o amor era historinha para crianças dormirem... Ele pensou ter visto algo em seus olhos, algo diferente, mas estava claramente errado.

E foi por isso que ele tentou fugir com Sarah, já que a rainha não podia se apaixonar e ele só fora um caso tolo, então porque não viver um amor de verdade? E fugir desse inferno. Agora ele percebia, ela estava assustada. Assustada demais para admitir qualquer coisa. E fingir que não se importava era a sua arma número um contra sentimentos inoportunos, estava tão costumada a usa-la que ninguém jamais percebeu que na verdade ela só estava se escondendo. Nem ele.

Um dos corredores levaria direto ao calabouço, o outro para uma das alas de treinamento, o outro de volta as escadas e o último aos estábulos. Exatamente onde ele precisava chegar. O homem olhou de relance para mulher em seus braços e se assustou com sua palidez, precisava cuidar de seus ferimentos logo. Sabia que não poderia contar com ninguém agora, ao salva-la declarou sua morte perante aos seus, era melhor que eles acreditassem que ambos morreram ou certamente viriam atrás dela, atrás deles e lhes dariam uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ou talvez pudesse, pensou tardiamente, se lembrando dos anões, mas não agora, voltaria e buscaria ajuda depois.

Ao chegar nos estábulos se viu em um dilema. Uma carruagem seria melhor, mais confortável para ela, porém muito mais arriscado, alguém poderia acha-los.

O caçador rasgou um pedaço da blusa e amarrou apertadamente na cintura da mulher, na tentativa de estancar o sangue, e soltou a respiração que não sabia ter prendido quando percebeu que funcionou. Pegou uns dos cavalos e colocou Freya sem solta-la, subindo logo em seguida, ajeitando-a em seus braços. Eric não sabia mais se ela sentia frio ou não, na dúvida, ele jogou uma manta que encontrara por ali em cima dela e saiu em disparada, se embrenhando na floresta. Se lembrou de haver uma casa abandonada por ali e desejou que ela ainda estivesse lá, costumava se refugiar lá as vezes quando ainda vivia no castelo. Ninguém nunca o encontrou, então julgou ser um bom esconderijo.

Enquanto cavalgava pela floresta, Eric olhava sorrateiramente para Freya de vez em quando, como se seu olhar pudesse garantir que ela continuasse a respirar. Seu pulso estava fraco, ele tinha checado nos estábulos, e sua respiração mal era audível. Ele estava perdendo-a, e isso o assustava mais que qualquer coisa... E foi aí que ele entendeu que nunca deixou de amá-la. O que sentira por ela sempre esteve, e sempre estaria ali. Ele mascarou sua rejeição com um falso amor por Sarah, e tentou dar a ela o que não conseguirá dar a rainha, quando não conseguiu, transformou seu amor em ódio... e jurou se vingar daquela que um dia amara. Agora ele sabia que jamais cumpriria sua palavra.

Quando reencontrou Sarah ela lhe disse que ele tinha abandonado, ele não tinha. Mas no fundo sabia que um dia a deixaria, pois nunca soube amar outra se não aquela que se encontrava agora em seus braços. Mais morta do que viva.

Freya acordou com o cheiro de hortelã no ar. Seus olhos demoraram mais do que o necessário para se acostumarem com a luz e ela não reconheceu o lugar ao abri-los. Seu corpo protestou quando ela tentou se mover. A mulher soltou um gemido de dor ao constatar que não conseguia sentar. Teimosamente, ela tentou novamente e após a terceira tentativa conseguiu, derrubando o cobertor com um baque surdo e constando que não estava mais em suas roupas e sim em uma camisa grande demais para o seu corpo, levantou a blusa e avistou um grande curativo, soltando-a rapidamente. O machucado lhe trouxe flashes dolorosos. O cheiro agradável de hortelã parecia ter sido substituído por fumaça... e o quarto pareceu esquentar de repente. Agora não só o machucado doía excessivamente, como sua cabeça parecia estar a ponto de explodir de dor. Ela levou as mãos instintivamente ao local e esfregou as têmporas em busca de melhora. Então as memórias lhe atingiram. Rápidas e impiedosas. O espelho... Ravenna.. A luta... Dor... Sangue e fogo... Eric. Ela podia ouvir sua voz ao longe chamando-a, mas não conseguia responder. Isso era loucura, certo? Ele tinha a abandonado, assim como os outros. Abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ouvir vozes próximas. Vozes desconhecidas. A porta se abriu e seu coração gelou. A ruiva não soube de onde tirou forças, mas levantou tão rápido que mal sentiu a dor que se seguiu ao movimento, infelizmente ela não foi tão rápida, mal tinha dado dois passos quando os anões adentraram o local. Anões. Ela os reconheceu, embora não soubesse dizer exatamente de onde. Mas isso não a fez sentir segura. Foi antes da batalha? Depois? Ela congelará dois deles? Isso não podia ser bom. Não sabia dizer ao certo. Sua mente estava confusa... Muito confusa.

― Parece que a Coldered bitch queen acordou. ― disse um deles de mal humor.

― Já não era sem tempo. Achei que ela tivesse empacotado. ― respondeu uma mulher de cabelos enrolados e aspecto hostil.

Os anões começaram a se aproximar e ela deu dois passos para trás inconscientemente, batendo na pilastra atrás de si, fazendo-a soltar um Ouch, quase inaudível. Seja lá quem fossem, não pareciam gostar dela e Freya não gostou nenhum pouco de se sentir vulnerável. A mulher mal percebeu a temperatura do quarto baixar drasticamente e as paredes começarem a congelar.

― Cuidado, ela é perigosa. ― falou um deles. O homem agora segurava uma faca e olhava ao redor desconfiadamente, fazendo-a erguer uma das mãos instintivamente, enquanto a outra repousava sobre a barriga. A dor no local era imensa, e ela estava tendo muita dificuldade para se concentrar nas figuras a frente. E o medo não estava ajudando em nada.

― Está tudo bem por aqui? ― um quarto anão entrou correndo. ― As paredes estão congelan... Ah, ela acordou.

― Alguém avisa ele que a bela adormecida acordou e não está de bom humor. Rápido.

Ele. Quem seria ele, ela se perguntou e como se aproveitasse a deixa, uma figura conhecida adentrou o quarto rapidamente. Eric estava apreensivo e ao mesmo tempo parecia aliviado. Ele olhou para todos os presentes antes de olhar para ela, seus olhos se fixaram nela e havia tanta emoção neles. Algo que ela não soube identificar. O ódio que virá da última vez que se encontraram não estava em lugar nenhum que ela pudesse encontrar.

― Eric? ― questionou suavemente, mais para si mesma do que para o homem. Seu corpo escolheu esse momento para reclamar do esforço súbito e ela teve que se segurar para não cair.

― Você acordou, graças a Deus. ― o homem disse ao se aproximar. ― Por um momento eu achei que... que fosse te perder. Seu impulso era abraça-la, mas se conteve ao ver seu rosto. Um misto de confusão e medo. Ela ainda estava fraca e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Agora sim ela estava realmente confusa. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Lembrava claramente de vê-lo deixando-a junto com os outros. Entretanto, ele estava ali, aparentemente preocupado com sua segurança. E ela estava ali... Sua mente se encheu novamente com imagens do incêndio, ela lembrou de não conseguir se defender, se lembrou do medo que sentiu, de achar que morreria e de desmaiar. Então mais ao fundo em sua mente ela podia ouvir uma voz lhe chamando. A voz dele... Ela concluiu e sorriu levemente. Ainda estava apoiada na pilastra quando uma nova onda de tontura lhe atingiu e desta vez não conseguiu se segurar, se preparou para atingir o chão, mas Eric lhe pegou antes e a levou de volta para cama.

― Vamos com calma... Você perdeu muito sangue. ― começou o moreno, mas a mulher lhe interrompeu.

― Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

― Três dias. Você literalmente me assustou... Achei que não fosse conseguir.

― Você me salvou. ― afirmou. ―Porquê?

Eric sentiu a apreensão na voz da mulher e sorriu ao perceber que nem de longe estava tão nervoso quanto imaginou que estaria ao responder.

― Porque eu não podia deixar você morrer. ― respondeu sem hesitar. ― Eu te amo, Freya. E eu sinto muito porque só percebi isso no momento em que pensei que te perderia, percebi que não podia te deixar lá, não podia viver sem você. O homem observou as bochechas da mulher corarem e um sorriso deixou seus lábios. ― Desculpe não perceber antes que você estava com medo. Eu não sabia, porque você é assim... deveria ter dito mais paciência. A mulher lhe encarou por uns segundos, antes de responder.

Eric não disse nada, mas claramente esperava uma resposta, seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de expectativa, e por um momento ela sentiu medo de não conseguir responder. Seu coração paralisou e ela prendeu a respiração por mais tempo que o necessário antes de responder. Ainda assim, estava longe de estar calma, e teve muita dificuldade em não desviar o olhar.

― E-e- eu, acho que também te amo. ― falou enquanto mordia um dos lábios. ―Me desculpe por tudo, eu só não sabia como agir...Estava com tanto medo de me machucar novamente que acabei te machucando, e me machucando. Eric sorriu mais do que achou ser capaz, por um momento ele pensou que ela fosse recusar o seu amor e fugir novamente, mas ela não fez, e isso fez explodir de alegria.

― Ohh Deus, ela é totalmente adorável, isso tudo é totalmente adorável. Como podem ser as mesmas pessoas de três dias atrás? ― questionou um dos anões indignado, arrancando um sorriso do casal.

― Deixa de ser razinza, só porque ninguém te ama, não quer dizer que as pessoas não se amem. ― disse um dos anões ao puxar o amigo para fora, aparentemente os quatro tinham iniciado uma briga.

― Você fica melhor de vermelho.― elogiou o homem antes de beija-la, há muito ansiava por isso. E agora que tinha a oportunidade simplesmente não conseguia se segurar. Freya respondeu do mesmo modo, embora tenha soltado um protesto de dor quando o caçador a puxou um pouco mais para si. Ambos sorriram ao observarem diante de si a perspectiva de uma nova vida. Uma vida juntos.

― Bom saber. ― falou em um tom brincalhão enquanto se aconchegava no moreno. ― Eu senti sua falta.

― Eu também. ― riu ao acariciar os cabelos da amada.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados até caírem no sono, onde memórias distantes lhes chamavam, memórias tão antigas que pareciam ser de outras vidas. E ambos sorriram ao relembrar a alegria de um sonho compartilhado. Em algum lugar do mundo, Sarah chorava por ele... Em algum lugar comemoravam a morte da rainha... e a do caçador. Em algum lugar... Entretanto, para eles, tudo o que importava agora era que estavam juntos e jamais se separariam novamente. Há muito tempo a rainha tivera seu coração partido...mas mesmo enterrado sob o gelo e a neve o amor sobreviveu.


End file.
